


Sink Hole

by hannahfanficrobron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Disasters, Family, Fear, Gen, M/M, Natural Disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahfanficrobron/pseuds/hannahfanficrobron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Has absolutely nothing to do with current storylines. A multi chapter Aaron and Robert fic. When disaster strikes with their house falling into a sink hole, how will they all get out of it alive? How will Robert cope, thinking he could lose Aaron? (Eventual good ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron looked at Liv, smiling as he threw her a packet of crisps. Then the world rocked. Quite literally. As if in slow motion, Aaron felt his body fall to the floor of the kitchen, the building falling through the floor. Glass cracked, and walls collapsed as Liv screamed. Aaron must have blacked out for a moment because the next thing he knew, he was sprawled on the floor, the house creaking above him, rubble everywhere around them. It looked like a bomb had just gone off, except he hadn’t heard an explosion. Grey dust was covering everything, and it looked like all the colour had been bleached from the world.

 ** _Liv_**. He looked around him for his sister, she’d been right next to him, surely she couldn’t have gone far. He couldn’t see her through the clouds of dust, rubble, bricks and started to panic.

“Liv…” he tried to shout, but his chest felt clogged with dust so he ended up coughing viciously instead. “Liv!” he tried again, better this time. Louder.

“Mm…” Behind him. He crawled in the vague direction, unable to stand in the limited space, then saw her, laying on the ground, blood from her forehead.

“Liv, look at me,” he said, pulling her into a sitting position. “Look up at me, come on.”

“Head hurts,” she whispered.

“Good,” Aaron said. “You’re awake.” Aaron patted his pockets, looking and praying for his phone. He found it. Cracked screen, but it still seemed to be working. “Come on,” he whispered as he called 999. The call went through, thankfully.

“I don’t know what’s happened,” he said. “The house’s collapsed or something. We’re trapped.” Aaron kept relaying information, a hand stroking Liv’s back as he tried to keep her awake and conscious. “Come on, Liv, keep looking at me.” Aaron disconnected the call when he heard shouts from above them, knowing emergency services were on their way. Liv looked up into the creaking remains of the house, trying to work out where the voices were coming from, and who’s voices they were.

* * *

Robert took a sip from his pint, chatting to Vic while waiting for Aaron to join him when everyone in the pub heard it. A low rumbling that seemed to get louder, like a bomb going off. Even the floor of the pub was vibrating. Drinks were lowered, conversations stopped, eyes going towards the door as everyone wondered what was going on. When the noises faded away, people got up, racing to the door to have a look at what was going on. Robert joined them, too curious to simply sit and wait when it’d felt a little like an earthquake going on. Outside the pub, he froze. Out of instinct, his eyes flicked to his house, before trying to find the source of the noise. Except it wasn’t there. His house wasn’t there, instead there was a massive cloud of grey smoke rising from the space where his house had been. Bile filled his mouth in panic, as the fear made him move.

“Aaron…” he breathed, jogging towards his house, Victoria just behind him.

“Robert!” she called after him, which he totally ignored, the need to get to Aaron palpable.

He’d been in the house. Oh God. Aaron had been in the house which seemed to have completely disappeared. He got to it and what he saw made him freeze completely. The house seemed to have completely fallen into a massive sink hole. There was nothing visible except rubble and various bits and pieces of the house sticking up into the air, smoke and debris scattered everywhere.

"No..."

“Oh my God,” Victoria said next to him when she caught up, looking down at the devastation that the sink hole seemed to have left. “Robert, breathe,” she reminded him, searching for her phone to call emergency services. Robert seemed far too stunned to do anything, and he dragged air into his lungs, feeling faint. After another gulp of air, he started screaming Aaron’s name.

“Aaron!” Robert stood right on the edge of the sink hole, and the urge to throw himself in and look for Aaron was so strong he could almost taste it. It was so hard to hold on to his common sense, knowing that that wouldn't help. “Aaron! Liv!” He couldn’t help the screaming coming from his own throat. His voice didn’t even sound like his own. The pure panic was like a shot of adrenaline to his system. He needed to get to Aaron, and he needed to get to him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a sink hole may seem unlikely, but one did appear out of the blue a few miles away from where I live, and it was only two feet away from having the entire house dropping into it. I was trying to think of a disaster Emmerdale hadn't done, so I hope this isn't too unbelievable!


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron looked at Liv who seemed completely groggy and disconnected from everything. Clearly the bang on the head was effecting her. “Liv, can you talk to me?” he said, fighting to stay calm.

“Want to sleep…” she said, voice slurring.

“You can’t go to sleep,” Aaron said. “You need to stay awake, keep talking to me.”

“Why? You’re boring at the best of times,” she said, a slow smile creeping onto her face. Aaron smiled, pleased she was able to jibe like this. “Robert?”

“He was at the pub,” Aaron said. _Please let him be safe at the pub._ He coughed viciously, the dust and grit filling his lungs, making them feel like they were burning. Aaron took his phone back out and called him. “Come on Rob, be okay,” he begged under his breath as the call went through. It only took two rings for it to be answered.

“Aaron,” Robert breathed, and even Aaron could hear the relief in his voice. “Oh, you’re okay.”

“Not really,” he said, voice faint and choked. “Not doing great. The house… I don’t really know what‘s happened.”

“Tell me you’re not in that building,” Robert begged, looking down at the sink hole, fear filling him. The relief on hearing Aaron’s voice, that he was alive was fading fast. “Please, just… tell me you’re winding me up.”

“Yeah, I’m in the house,” Aaron said, looking around him. “Or what’s left of it.”

“Oh God,” Robert said, shaking his head. Vic was looking at him, wide eyed and waiting for news. “He’s down there,” Robert said, his throat thick with emotion. But he couldn’t let himself fall apart. Victoria looked at the mess of a house, her hand flying to cover her open mouth

“Liv?” he asked into the phone.

“She’s here,” Aaron said. “But… she keeps drifting in and out of consciousness. She’s had a bang on the head.”

“How’re you?” Robert asked. “Are you in one piece?”

“For now,” Aaron said. “Is someone going to try and get us out of here any time soon?”

“They’re on their way,” Robert promised. The phone line fell silent as the house let out an ominous creak, rubble shifting very slightly. Enough that Victoria and the other bystanders could see it moving. “Go and find Chas,” Robert told Victoria. She nodded and left.

“Aaron, talk to me,” Robert said into the phone line.

“Is it just me... or is it moving?” Aaron said, swallowing uncomfortably as he looked up into the wreckage of the house. Robert could hear the fear in his voice.

“It’ll be fine,” Robert said. “Helps on the way. Listen, Vic’s getting Chas. If you want to talk to her.”

“Oh God!” Aaron breathed. “It must be bad then,” he said. “What, you’re getting my mother for some kind of twisted goodbye conversation?”

“I’m getting your mother because you know as well as I do that she would never forgive me if I didn’t. Like I need to give her another reason to hate me.” Aaron laughed quietly, forced but it was there.

“Rob?” Aaron said quietly. Robert knew where he was going and shook his head. He didn’t want to hear that right now, Aaron saying goodbye to him. He wouldn’t be able to bear it.

“You know…”

“Don’t,” he said quietly, interrupting him. “I know.” Robert was trying to keep a grip on his sanity, getting more and more difficult as time passed, the minutes ticking away. They could both hear sirens approaching and Robert let out a breath he’d been holding for minutes. _Help._


	3. Chapter 3

The fire brigade, search and rescue and Chas and Cain arrived within thirty seconds of each other. Aaron’s family looked at the massive hole in front of them, jaws hanging open.

“He’s… down there?” Cain asked, Chas seeming speechless as she looked at the devastation in front of her, jaw hanging open.

“Yeah,” Robert said. He’d been unaware that he’d been crying until he tasted the salt on his lips. He wiped his face viciously, right now that wasn’t helping. He still had the phone glued to his ear and he knew he should offer Chas the lifeline, to talk to her son, but it was so hard. It may well be the last time he ever spoke to him, to willingly give that up…

“Aaron!!!” Chas screamed next to him, finally having lost her speechlessness. Robert wondered if one of his ear drums had burst from the volume coming from her.

“I heard that,” Aaron said into the phone, his voice almost sounding amused. “Put her on for a sec.”

“Okay,” Robert said. It felt like a physical pain to hold the phone out for Chas, but he did it as she clutched at the phone.

“Aaron, Aaron are you okay?” Chas said very quickly. Robert tried to tune out that conversation, aching to have Aaron in his arms. He couldn’t explain the need he felt to have Aaron touching him right now, the reassurance that would give him. Robert ignored Chas, instead focusing on search and rescue who were looking at the sink hole as if wondering what to do. One of the men came up to Robert.

“Was there anyone in the house?” he asked, clearly reading from Robert‘s face that he would know.

“Yes,” Robert said. “My boyfriend and our… his sister. She’s on the phone to him right now,” he added, nodding in Chas’s direction. 

“Right, we need you to step back,” he said firmly. “The edge isn’t safe and more could go.” Reluctantly, they moved away from the sink hole, letting the search and rescue crew do their job. Each step Robert took away from it felt gut wrenching.

* * *

Aaron stayed quiet, listening to his mum blather on and on. Right now, she wasn’t who he wanted. He could hear how frightened she was, how she clearly thought it was unlikely she’d see her son alive again, and that wasn’t a good thought. Liv had fallen asleep and Aaron kept a hand on the pulse in her neck constantly, feeling the reassuring thump of her heart beat under his fingertips. Hopefully just sleeping.

“Mum,” Aaron tried. “Calm down.” It didn’t work. God, he was tired. He wanted to close his eyes and give up, wake up when they were out of this situation. In fact he did close his eyes, leaning his head back, and wanting to sleep, let it all fade away. _No_ a voice said inside him. _Don’t give up. You want to see Robert again._ He did, badly. But right now he couldn’t so instead he clutched the phone to him.

“Can you put Robert back on the phone?” Aaron asked when he could get a word in.

“Yeah,” she said, clearly tearful. “I love you.”

“I know,” Aaron said to his mother. “Love you too.” The phone line went quiet as it was passed back to Robert, Aaron fighting the fear he felt. This was seriously bad. In the few seconds it took to hear Robert’s voice, Aaron slipped into panic, believing he wasn’t getting out of this alive.

“Robert… tell me they‘re getting us out of this,” Aaron begged.

“They’re working on it,” Robert said, though from where he was standing it seemed ridiculously slow going. Would probably feel worse to Aaron. There was a beep on the phone line and Aaron cursed.

“The battery,” Aaron said quietly.

“You didn’t,” Robert said in frustration. “I keep telling you to leave your phone on charge!”

“Oh, shall we get into an argument about that now?” Aaron asked sharply. It was a reoccurring theme in their house, Aaron’s phone always dying because he forgot to charge it. Never had either of them thought it would be so important. “If… Liv gets out of here and I don’t…”

“Don’t think like that,” Robert said, cutting him off.

“You will look after her, won’t you?” Aaron asked. Robert could hear both the pleading and the fear in his voice.

“Aaron…”

“Please, Rob,” he said, looking up again into the wreckage. “I think there’s a good chance this could crush me. Look after Liv for me.”

“Yeah, if we don’t kill each other before the years out,” Robert said jokingly. Aaron breathed a laugh which turned into a cough. A deep cough which sounded bad. Robert could only imagine how much dust and debris he was breathing in, just to keep him conscious right now. 

“Aaron, I love you,” Robert said, needing to say it. Just in case. With those words they both knew how dangerous this was, how fragile their connection was. And how soon it could go. The line was broken and Robert was left listening to nothing, the click of the phone line showing the broken connection.

“What is wrong with you?” Robert said to himself, the anger protecting him from the true fear he was feeling. “Keep your bloody phone charged!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who're reading this, I know it's a bit of a different one! Hope you like this chapter, more soon!

Aaron hated himself for letting his phone die. It always drove Robert mad when he did that. Liv was still sleeping, her head resting in Aaron’s lap and he felt in her pockets for her phone. She was a teenager, it had to be on her somewhere. He found it in her back pocket and quickly had a look at it. Dead. He tried for several minutes but it wouldn’t turn on. Hoping against hope he could salvage something from it, he started to strip the phone, planning to put Liv’s battery in his own phone, see if that helped. But it felt really slow, his coordination going. Was it shock, or adrenaline? He sighed and kept working on the phone.

* * *

 

Robert gripped his phone so tightly that it was almost cutting into his palm. Even knowing Aaron’s phone had died, he couldn’t stop hoping that Aaron would call him. The man in charge of search and rescue came over to them, looking grim.

“Well?” Cain asked, seeming to be the only one of them with enough sense to talk.

“We’ve got a problem,” he said. “The structure isn’t yet stable, and we can’t risk sending anyone down there. I’m sorry.”

There was a pause as Robert, Chas, Cain and Victoria absorbed that information in shocked silence.

“You’re telling us that…” Cain started.

“At the moment, we can’t go down there without risking the life of my team.”

“There are two people trapped there,” Victoria said, as both Robert and Chas seemed to be speechless by shock. “They need help.”

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.

“Well, how long?” Cain asked. “You can’t leave them down there.”

Robert looked at this man, hatred running through his body. He had the power to help and was doing absolutely nothing. The bitterness, the unfairness rushed through his body and he couldn't help shouting. “My entire world is down there, you HAVE to get them out!”

“Try to stay calm, we’re doing all we can.”

“What, standing around and saying there’s nothing you can do?” Robert asked, scowling. “How is that useful?!”

“Health and safety regulations…”

“Screw that!” Robert shouted. The phone in Robert’s hand rang, and his heart stopped when he read the callers name Aaron. Leaving Cain and Chas to deal with that useless man, Robert answered the call, walking a step or two away.

“God, I thought I’d lost you,” Robert breathed, answering the call.

“I’ve taken the battery out of Liv’s phone,” Aaron said. “No idea how long it’s going to last.”

“How is she?”

“I think she’s sleeping, but…” Aaron said, swallowing loudly. “I can’t wake her.”

“She’s definitely…”

“Alive, yeah she is,” Aaron said.

“Are you in pain?” Robert asked.

“No,” Aaron said. “But… I’m scared, Rob.”

“I know,” he said. Then he made the admission. “I’m scared too.”

“I just… we’ve just got happy,” he said, and Robert didn’t need to see him to know he was shaking his head. “And now this?”

“You’ll be okay,” Robert said.

“Any idea how long this is going to take?”

“Well… there’s a slight problem,” Robert admitted, making sure to keep his voice steady. He didn’t want to betray how terrified he was.

“What?”

“They don’t want… The building isn’t stable and they don’t want to send people down to get you because…”

“It’s suicide,” Aaron finished. “Oh God, I’m going to die down here, aren’t I?”

“No, you’re not,” Robert said with a confidence he didn’t feel. He needed to keep Aaron calm and sane. Robert walked further away from the hole in the ground, not wanting to see it. He sat down, leaning his back against the wall of a house as he spoke to Aaron. “We’re going to get you out, both of you. Then we’re going to sue who we’re renting from, for owning a house that this could happen to.”

“There’s the Robert I know and love,” Aaron said. Both boys laughed, which faded away. “Just… talk to me Robert. Distract me from thinking I’m about to die any second.”

“Okay,” he said, mind going totally blank. What could he talk about right now?

“Talk about that shit film you keep insisting we watch,” Aaron suggested.

“It’s not shit,” Robert said indignantly. “It’s brilliant.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to drag me along to watch it three times at the cinema, does it?” Aaron said. Robert laughed and did what Aaron asked, talking rubbish, trying to keep him distracted.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually they lapsed into silence, both of the men listening to each other breathe. They didn’t say anything, but they didn’t need to. Both of them were finding comfort just in the connection. Robert found that hearing Aaron breathe was keeping the panic away, because at the moment he was still alive and that’s what he had to hold onto.

“I want to sleep,” Aaron said, voice slurring a little.

“Don’t,” Robert warned. “You can’t.”

“I know,” he said. “But I’m so tired, Robert.”

“Stay with me,” Robert begged. “Just a little longer.” Chas came into Robert’s eye line, and he stood up, silently asking for information.

“They’re going down there,” she said quietly, wiping the tears from her face.

“Aaron, they’re coming down for you,” Robert said, forcing confidence into his voice as he got up, walking back to the scene of the devastation, swallowing against the thought that Aaron was down there. And Liv.

“Good, because I think this phone has just about had it,” Aaron said. “And once the battery dies…”

“Yeah,” Robert said, following Chas. “You know…”

“Yeah, I know,” Aaron said.

“I love you,” Robert said softly, ignoring the way Chas turned to stare at him. Robert had to say it.

“I really need you to believe that you’re going to see me again,” Aaron said. “Because if you don’t, if you keep trying to say goodbye to me…”

“Fine,” Robert said. “Get off the phone then, you’re wasting my free minutes this month.”

Aaron laughed, a genuine laugh which made Robert smile despite the fact his mother looked appalled at Robert.

“I’m going to hang up,” Aaron said. Robert watched as the rescue team clearly were getting ready to go down.

“I’ll see you in five minutes then,” Robert said lightly.

“Think it’ll only take five minutes?” Aaron asked seriously. 

“Ten, then,” Robert said.

“The phone’s dying Rob,” Aaron said. “I should…”

“Okay,” Robert said, swallowing against the lump in his throat. He could… he might very well never hear Aaron’s voice again. _No, don’t think like that_ he told himself. _You can’t_. Robert didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye. The line disconnected and Robert dropped his phone onto the ground, leaving it. Useless piece of junk now anyway.

* * *

 

Liv was stirring, the noise above ground clearly waking her. “Come on, look at me,” Aaron said urgently.

“Ow,” she said, putting a palm to her head. Then she looked around her, eyes wide. “Oh, that wasn’t a bad dream?”

“Afraid not,” Aaron said. “They’re getting us out, though.”

“God, I feel dizzy,” she said. “And thirsty.”

“Robert said they’re on their way,” Aaron said, praying he was right.

“You’ve talked to him.”

“Yeah, but the phone’s died,” he said. “I can’t… I need to see him,” Aaron admitted very quietly. He felt that right now, it was okay to admit how much he needed Robert. In these dire circumstances, he needed him so badly.

They both looked up as a winch with a man attached came into view from the heavens.

“Thank God,” Aaron said fervently. He wasn’t as close to them as Aaron would like, but certainly within crawling distance.

“I can’t get any closer!” the man shouted. “Can you come towards me?”

“Go on, Liv,” Aaron said. The minutes passed agonisingly slowly as they tried to get closer, crawling through the rubble and dust to their escape route. Liv was smaller, so she was having an easier time getting through the mess of the house. Aaron was struggling, trying not to push any of the rubble too much. He’d heard the creaking of the house and knew that “stable” wasn’t a good word to describe it. After agonising minutes they were within reach.

“I can only take one at a time,” the rescuer said. For Aaron there was no choice, he didn’t even think about it.

“Take her,” he said, looking at his sister. “She’s in worse shape than I am.”

“Aaron?” she said weakly.

“You’re getting out of here,” he told her, stroking her hair. 

“Okay,” she said, a small smile on her face. Aaron watched as she was strapped onto the rescuer, taking her out of this disaster. The movement seemed to have woken her up and she looked at her brother, frightened.

“Liv. Tell Robert I love him,” Aaron said urgently. This could be his last chance and he couldn’t waste it. She nodded, then winced at the movement in her head. Aaron watched as they were lifted up, out of the house, leaving Aaron alone. His breathing sounded heavy in the silence and for the first time he felt the true panic overwhelm him. If they left him down here…

“Robert,” he said to himself, trying to focus on his face. Trying to keep a grip onto something which would take his mind off of the house which felt like it was moving above him. Was that his imagination? He closed his eyes, remembering the feel of Robert’s lips against his own, the soft lazy way he kissed his skin when they were in bed together. Those were the things he needed to focus on right now.

* * *

 

Liv coughed and coughed, feeling like her lungs were shredding and the movement made her head want to explode. As soon as she felt solid ground under her feet once again, she felt arms tight around her pulling her into a fierce almost violent hug. She instantly recognised the body against her, the arms around her. Robert. She hugged him back.

“Oh, Liv, thank God,” he said above her, still holding her tightly. She closed her eyes, clutching to this man who had somehow, bewilderingly become her family. “Are you all right?” he asked, stepping away from her, hands on her shoulders and looking into her eyes.

“I think so,” she said. “They’re going down to get him right?” They both turned, seeing the rescuer returning back underground.

“Yeah,” Robert said with false confidence, an arm around her shoulders tightly. “Course.”

“We need to get you to hospital Liv, get you checked out,” a paramedic said quietly, but firmly. Robert looked between Liv and the hole in the ground, feeling like he was being torn in two. She shouldn’t be alone in hospital, but… Aaron…

“Stay,” Liv said, making the decision for him. “I’m fine. I’ll be fine. He might not be.”

“Love you, Liv,” Robert said, without even thinking about it. She rolled her eyes as the paramedic led her to a waiting ambulance, but he could tell she was pleased nonetheless.

Now Robert had nothing to do but wait. He jumped a little when Chas put a hand on his shoulder.

“He’ll be okay,” Chas said. “Aaron’s tough, he’s a survivor.”

“He’s had to be,” Robert reminded her. Then… they waited.


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron could hear his breathing as darkness approached. He had no idea how long he’d been trapped down here, but the light was fading. Had to be a good few hours, and he was really starting to feel cold. Even though Liv had been asleep for a good proportion of the time, she’d been company. And he’d been talking to Robert for a long time too, that helped. Actually he’d probably never be able to say how much that had helped him.

The rescuer was descending, Aaron watched him at a speed which felt like a crawl. Then the building creaked ominously. Aaron could hear his heart pounding, wanting more than anything to get out of this death trap.

“Finally,” he said.

“We need to hurry up,” the man said, looking around them, clearly worried. “This is going to go.”

“I’m not the one who’s left me down here for hours on end,” Aaron said, truly pissed off. Aaron was quickly attached to the safety harness and he closed his eyes as they were lifted out of the remains of the house. There were screams as he was taken back to ground level (relief maybe?) which to Aaron merged into one, until he was unclipped and was finally free, breathing clean sweet country air. And then he was breathing in the scent of Robert, familiar warm solid body against his. Aaron let out the breath he’d been holding for hours, hands clutching into Robert’s shirt, keeping him as close as he was able. His fingernails would be digging into Robert’s skin, but he didn’t care, he simply had to be as close to him as physically possible. 

Robert dipped his head into Aaron’s shoulder, closing his eyes in the relief of having the man he loved back in his arms. Safe, alive and breathing. Aaron smelt of smoke, dust, sweat and fear, and never had Robert smelt anything so good in his entire life. Aaron‘s stubble rasped against his cheek and the wonderful familiarity of the sensation almost made Robert weak at the knees. “I thought…”

“I know,” Aaron murmured quietly. “I thought that too.” Aaron let him go, but only so he could pull him in for a kiss. A desperate urgent kiss, full of fear from them both. It was with great reluctance that Robert let him go, knowing Chas was desperate to see her son was okay. As Chas hugged him, Robert realised he was shaking.

* * *

 

“You look awful,” Aaron said, waking up in a hospital bed. Robert had hold of his hand gently, and seeing him awake, Robert smiled tiredly.

“Not slept,” he said. “Been too worried.”

“I’m fine,” Aaron said, frowning as he tried to sit up. “How’s Liv?”

“Fine,” Robert said. “Didn’t even need an overnight stay. Chas took her to the Woolpack.”

“How come I’m here then?”

“You’d inhaled quite a lot of rubbish,” Robert said. “They just wanted to keep an eye on you until your oxygen levels came back up. Your body temperature dipped as well.”

“How long’ve I been out of it?” Aaron asked. “I don’t… remember anything after seeing mum.”

“You fainted,” Robert said quietly. “Carted you off to hospital. You’re okay, you’re okay.”

He spoke like he was trying to reassure himself rather than Aaron. “You look frightened.”

“I was frightened,” Robert admitted. “I can’t lose you. And for something so random and unlikely… I just… I can’t lose you, Aaron.”

“Being crushed by the rubble of our house wasn’t high on my list of priorities either,” Aaron said. “Come here.” Robert did and Aaron kissed him softly. Soon it wasn’t enough and Aaron moved on the hospital bed so Rob could lie next to him. As soon as he did, they just kept touching each other, kissing each other lightly, reassuring themselves that they were still here.

“For a while there… I thought I was going to die.”

“I know,” Robert said. He wasn’t even going to try and come up with one of his usual quips either. Yesterday had been far too serious when he realised what he had to lose. “You know, I’ve been thinking about Chrissie.”

Aaron frowned. “Okay, not where I thought we were going with the conversation… You’re telling me you stayed awake at my bedside while I was unconscious thinking about your ex wife?”

“No,” Robert said smiling at him, that typical Robert smile that even now made Aaron‘s heart stop for a second. “Just… at the time, when you blew the affair to Chrissie, I thought… I lived for weeks thinking I’d lost absolutely everything. And now… I’m thinking I didn’t have a bloody clue did I? Because yesterday… I very nearly _did_ lose everything. That fear just… nothing else comes close.” Aaron smiled at him slightly. It was nice to know how much he meant to Robert.

Robert kissed him gently, not really caring when the door opened. He didn’t need to be embarrassed or ashamed.

“Well you’re clearly feeling better.” Liv. Aaron kissed him once more before Robert moved off the bed, both of them looking at Aaron‘s sister, smiling.

“How are you?” Aaron asked her.

“Bang on the head, but I’m fine,” she said. “Been worried about you.”

“I’m fine,” Aaron said. “Want to get out of here, though.”

“Oh, there’s the Aaron we know and love,” Robert said, rolling his eyes at Liv who laughed. Then she seemed to go all serious when she looked at her brother.

“Don’t leave me,” Liv said, her bottom lip wavering.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Aaron said quietly. “Come here.” He hugged his sister tightly for a long moment. Liv sat down on one side of Aaron, Robert the other. Aaron looked at his boyfriend and felt the overwhelming need for more. Everyone in this room was his family, all the family he ever needed or wanted. Without planning it, without even thinking it through, he said what he was thinking.

“Marry me,” Aaron said quietly, knowing that Liv had frozen solid behind him. So had Robert, his face completely unreadable. Aaron knew him so well, but even he couldn’t describe the look on his face.

“What drugs are you on?” Robert quipped when he found his voice, knowing he was on nothing stronger than paracetemol.

“I’ll… just go…” Liv said, finding her voice and practically bolting for the door.

“I’m serious,” Aaron said, not taking his eyes off him for even a moment.

“Why now?” Robert asked when a few seconds had passed and he realised Aaron meant it.

“That’s not an answer,” Aaron said.

“Answer mine and I’ll answer yours,” Robert said, teasing him slightly.

“Okay,” Aaron said, playing the game. “Now, because yesterday I realised that if I lost you, my life would never be the same. It would always be worse without you in it. The house collapsing… it snapped a lot of things into focus for me. I love you, and I can’t be without you. So, will you marry me or not?” He hadn’t been nervous about Robert’s reaction, not until now. He hadn’t planned it, especially not like this. But now Robert was sitting there, remarkably silent for him and Aaron felt extremely nervous. More than he could ever remember being in his life.

“Yeah, of course I will,” he said lightly, grinning broadly. “I’m just making you sweat it.”

“Keep me on my toes why don’t you?” Aaron said, rolling his eyes.

“You’d be bored with me in five seconds flat if I didn’t,” Robert whispered, making Aaron smile as he pulled Aaron close for a deep kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic has turned out nothing like I planned! Thank you to those whp're still reading this, just the epilogue to go now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the last one! Phew. Thank you to those who've been sticking with this one! I did promise a good ending, so I hope I don't disappoint too much!

Robert took Aaron back to the Woolpack when he was given the all clear from the hospital later that morning. Considering they had nowhere else to go, they were relieved when Chas offered to put them up. She didn’t even seem to have an issue with Robert there either, much to Aaron’s surprise.

Aaron still felt very weak, lying on his old bed, even as he tried to hide it from his mum. He was less successful with Robert. “How are you feeling?” he asked once they were alone.

“Fine.”

“Really,” Robert asked again.

“No, I feel like shit,” he said. “I don’t get why I’m so weak. Liv seems to have bounced back fine.”

“I don’t think… she really got the danger you were in,” Robert said. “She slept through most of it. You were the one who…”

“Yeah,” Aaron said. He’d been conscious for every agonising moment when they were trapped down there. A lot of moments he’d like to forget, and several golden ones with Robert on the phone he’d like to remember. It wasn’t often that they actually vocalised how much they meant to the other.

“You helped me,” Aaron said. “Hearing your voice when I was trapped… I don’t know how I’d have coped if we hadn’t had that connection.”

“Course you would,” Robert said easily. “You’re stronger than you’d ever believe.” Robert leaned over him, kissing his head gently as Aaron’s eyes closed.

“Are we going to tell people?” Aaron asked, still with his eyes closed.

“About?”

“We’re getting married Rob,” he reminded him. “Unless you’ve changed your mind…”

“No, but I’m going to wait until you’re on your feet before telling everyone,” Robert said firmly. “If Chas wants to kill me, I’m going to need you to hold me back.”

“It’s Cain I’d be worried about if I were you,” Aaron said, smiling. Robert frowned, paling slightly and he knew Aaron was only half joking.

“I guess I have to work on my charm then,” Robert said lightly. “It’ll be okay. Have you seen Liv…?”

“She has not mentioned it,” Aaron said. Liv had totally ignored the subject since running from the hospital room. “Unusual tact from her, that.”

“Or biding her time,” Robert said. “Sleep,” he added, knowing how tired Aaron was. “I’ll be here when you wake up.” Robert watched him, waiting until he drifted off before going downstairs, finding Liv and Chas in the kitchen, heads bent and murmuring quietly. _Ah_ , Robert thought. Their secret engagement wasn’t going to be a secret for much longer if the look on Liv’s face was anything to go by.

“Been gossiping, have we, Liv?” Robert asked.

“How’s Aaron?” Chas asked.

“Sleeping. Tired,” Robert said. “You’re not getting off the hook,” he added in Liv’s direction. 

She shrugged easily, wide eyed. “If you want a private conversation, you should wait until I’m out of the room.”

“Are you… marrying my son?” Chas asked, staring him down.

“Well, he asked,” Robert said, trying to keep his armour up. He didn’t want this perfect moment, their moment being ruined. “So yes, we were planning on it.”

“God, you’re going to be my son in law,” Chas said under her breath, looking down at the table. When she looked back at him, she forced a smile. “Congratulations then, I guess.”

“I’d do anything for him, Chas,” Robert said quietly. “You do know that, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I saw the look on your face when he was trapped… I do know that.”

“Good,” Robert said. “And you should keep your mouth shut,” he added in Livs direction. “I might have said no, for all you knew.”

“You were never going to say no, Rob,” Liv said, grinning widely. “Aaron might not have known that, but I did.” Robert moved to her and ruffled her hair in that irritating way of his that she hated but secretly loved. “You’re not going to want me in an awful dress for the wedding are you?” she asked. Robert couldn’t help a laugh at that, especially the look of horror on her face.

“Wear whatever you want,” Robert said. “Lets face it, it’s going to be a miracle if I get Aaron out of that hoodie for the day.” That got a laugh from Chas and Robert started to relax. Maybe people would be happy for the pair of them after all.

* * *

It took Aaron longer to recover than anyone expected. More fear and shock then actually having anything wrong with him. Being awake and talking, fearing for his life for hours on end seemed to have taken it’s toll on him. Robert was beginning to get concerned about how many days it was taking Aaron to find his feet, when he announced he wanted to see the sink hole.

“That’s a terrible idea,” Robert said. Aaron’d barely left the Woolpack, and when he had (a drink at Adam’s) it’d been nightfall so he hadn’t been able to see anything. 

“I need to see it,” Aaron said. “See what you saw. See where I was trapped. I heard they’re going to be filling it soon. Pouring concrete or something into it.”

“Yeah, they are,” Robert said. They’d had a massive pay out from the insurance company so they weren’t going to struggle to afford anywhere new, but Robert still didn’t think revisiting it was a good idea. Aaron did though, and he’d learnt that arguing with that man was pointless when his mind was set.

An hour later, they approach what used to be their house. Aaron paled when looking at the hole in the ground. Robert didn’t, it looked the same as it had when Aaron was buried under it. That had been the bigger fear, now it was just a mess to him.

“I got out alive… from that?” Aaron asked, staring at it in disbelief. “How?”

“I don’t know,” Robert said. “I was praying you weren’t in the house when I saw it. I figured… anyone in there would be dead. Course they would be.” Aaron stared at the devastation in silence, then shook his head after the minutes had passed.

“I shouldn’t have seen it,” he said. “You were right.”

“Can I have that in writing please?” Robert teased. Aaron smiled and let the older man hold him, head against Robert’s chest. He never wanted to let go.

* * *

 

Life settled down, like how it had been before except with a couple of differences. Robert and Aaron had bought a house with the insurance pay out, it was still in the village, but they’d paid for three different surveyors to check the ground. Excessive but still… Liv seemed completely unaffected, back to her normal self so quickly that Robert and Aaron both marvelled at it.

However, Aaron and Robert couldn’t quite go back to how they were. Ever since the disaster, they touched each other more often than before, even in public now. Every time they passed each other, a hand would seek the other out, or fingertips pressing against the others back in reassurance. A brief touch of Aaron’s palm on Robert’s hip, just a small grounding touch, reassuring himself that Robert was here. That they were both still here. Even after a long day apart, a brief kiss in public didn’t feel out of place to Aaron any longer. It felt necessary now, to have this touch, to know that his soon to be husband was still there, still able to hold him. You never knew when fate could get in the way.


End file.
